These little somethings
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: ...are for Morino and Hinata. A collection of one-shots, better and worse - which is why this will stay constantly "in-progress". 2nd chap    R
1. Chapter 1

**I just love crack-couples, and they're so one of them^^ Please enjoy and let me know what you think of it. The lyrics are from "One Girl Revolution" from Superchick.**

* * *

_I wear a disguise_

She was always wearing her mask. Ever since she had obtained it, it had become something akin to her second skin; something that she would never lay down – he knew this and he respected this, because he knew that her face was too much of a danger – for her and for everyone else.

_I'm just your average Jane_

It wasn't that it was outstanding. Nothing about her really was, but then again she was outstanding just by the way she was. Would you cross her on the streets, you wouldn't notice her. She had never been noticed. In earlier days she had just been ignored, until she had started to vanish in the shadows not seen and when she had joined them, she had begun to embrace that gift to its full potential and if she wanted, not even he could see her. She was just so average sometimes, it was extraordinary.

_The super doesn't stand for model_

_But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

And it was exactly this thing about being extraordinary that had drawn his attention to her. She wasn't a perfect person, she had vices … as she had virtues.

_If all you see is how I look_

_You miss the superchick within_

But there was something he would never completely understand about her. It was something that just wouldn't come to his mind, because turn it how you wanted, she was the best. She was Hokage's number one ANBU, she was the one who had saved Konoha a second war, she was the one who had surpassed everyone – and yet she didn't demand any attention. She just wouldn't tell who she was, not even the Hokage knew for kami's sake. The important thing however was that he knew and that had to be enough.

"Morino, I trust you. If you say you vouch for him, then you will be responsible for all his actions."

They didn't even know her correct gender, save for him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

It had been as easy as that. If Morino would have wanted he could have infiltrated Konoha and taken the lead in the Hokage's stead. But he was a man of honor. However, after all these years, he still didn't understand, why she preferred to operate in complete shadow, where no one would know it.

_And I christen you Titanic_

_Underestimate and swim_

Not even her family knew of it … or at least what was left of it. After Hiashi had tried a coup d'état he and the fellow elders had been condemned to a life in prison. Meaning what was left of the once powerful Hyuuga clan were now only three descendants, of which the whereabouts of one were unknown.

_I've got the rifle_

_Gonna be myself_

Unknown to most and known to only some – the Hokage excluded. There were some things, Tsunade had not been willing to transmit to him.

"_He's still too immature for some things … and sometimes I even ask myself if he will ever mature."_

Her folder had vanished into his clutches and he had burnt it in front of her eyes; watching the flames reflecting in her pale eyes. It was no reason for the department, however, to still call her by her name. Because she still was herself and maybe this was what held her from going insane.

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

The department kept the secret well. It wasn't as if they wouldn't be used to keeping them, but if only one of them would let their tongue slip – be it inebriated or not – things would collapse, systems would vanish … and most of all, she would no longer be able to work like she had done before.

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang_

_That you hear 'round the world_

One day – she had promised him – she would rise from the shadows and step into the light. She had promised that she would change the things, she had promised him … believing that he was her lost comrade. It had been her first mission alone and as always the first ANBU mission was the live-or-die-mission.

Either one survived it, or one didn't.

She had fulfilled her mission, when she had been ambushed by enemy nin and had nearly died. Intoxicated she had yet made it to the hospital, where the Ex-Hokage personally had taken care of her, in order to save her from questions and in order to keep the system going.

She had been delirious when he had stepped to her bed; delirious and very probably she had seen fuzzy. Which had resulted in her addressing him as "Shino-kun".

But everyone knew that she had lost Aburame-san and Inuzuka-san years ago in a fight against Rain-nin.

_I'm a one girl revolution_

If only she would see what she did – not to him … alright, not only, but also for the village, for her friends … and if only she would know how much they'd want to know.

But the thing was that he was pretty sure she knew. She just didn't care … well, maybe she did, but then … What would hold her then?

_Some people see the revolution_

_But most only see the girl_

They would still not see her in her whole essence. He sighed and bowed over the balustrade sighing whole-hearted as he watched the city awake below.

They would see maybe what she had done … some at least, because few would believe it was her if she would step out from the shadows. But most; most would see her as the little girl she had been in everyone's eyes when she had 'left'. They would want to protect her, they would want to keep her away from the things she had helped to build up.

_I can lose my hard earned freedom_

_If my fear defines my world_

She was not scared – he knew this. If anyone was fearless, then it was her. He knew her for what felt like ages now and she was the one person that was the first to run – cool-headed – into a fight, without fear of the opponent, even if her rational part knew that she'd die. She would do it, if it meant that she would be able to save her village some more inconveniences, if it meant giving her team more time to retire and send a message. She would sacrifice everything she had for the village.

Because she had learnt very early that one wasn't able to continue if fear was reigning.

"_If my fear controls me, then I am not able to give everything. I am not able to say that I have served my village hundred per cent, and only by serving my village, I can stay free." _

So if she controlled her fear, suppressed it – she was free. But how could someone be free if he succumbed to such an anankastic attitude? But he knew that this was her – freely – chosen way, so in a twisted way, she was free in her obsessive comportment.

_I declare my independence from the critics and their stones_

_I can find my revolution_

_I can learn to stand alone_

It had always been her goal not to need anyone's help or shelter. She had wanted to become independent, to become important.

But now that she had reached her goal, what was her next?

She had revolted against the Hyuuga way, she had escaped it and had built up something all on her own. She had educated herself, trained herself and pushed herself through the ANBU-training, through the tests and exams and finally she had pushed her way up to the very top.

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

What now? Would she step out of the shadows as she had promised? Would she find a way to stay who she was and yet admit her provenance?

_I am confidence in insecurity_

He straightened his back as she made her presence behind him known. He groaned – she could have killed him long ago.

Turning around he scanned her lithe form as she waited in silence. She was bloody, her clothing was in rags and covered only the most important parts … and even those only very scanty. Nevertheless, she still beheld this pride as she stood straight and in a confronting way.

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

"Sempai … I'm back."

"I've realized that." He remarked dryly.

These few words somehow managed to break the ice that still found its place between them whenever they would first see after a mission.

Her stance loosened and she leaned against the balustrade, bending back and breathing in the air – he was curious about how she had been able to deal with this mission. Until now it had been her hardest one … and she had already had a few hard ones.

She straightened again and looked at him, before she smiled finally. An action he had missed to see for so many years now.

_I'll shoot the shot, bang_

But as soon as she smiled, he knew she had done it. She was free, she was free for real.

"They're dead."

As she made a few shaky steps towards him, he was wary at first. But she only smiled at him, before she stumbled and sunk against his chest, where she decided to stay. He realized that she was freezing and sighing pulled her closer as he pulled also his coat around her while sinking down on the ground.

"Report." He asked kindly of her.

Because he knew that she had no problem with being bossed around, but she was fragile after some missions and he knew that this was such a mission. And … and he didn't feel very much like the boss at the moment.

He listened to her quiet report and felt how her heart-speed slowly decelerated until it came down to normal speed. As always she had made it back to Konoha in a record time.

_That you hear 'round the world_

"Morino … I want to stop hiding."

She tucked down her mask and it had been so many years since he had seen her without mask that he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. How flawless her face was, how piercing, yet gentle her eyes and how inviting those lips looked.

This had been the reason why she was the danger – why her face was dangerous. Because he had fallen in love with it … and he would do everything to make sure it was his.

"So, tell me, future-husband. How do I look?"

But there were no words to describe her, because she was everything. He could imagine her brows knit together when she was concentrated on a target or angry, he could imagine her cheeks flush if the cold wind would hit them, he could image her eyes shine if she smiled.

And then he just grabbed her and kissed her.

_I'm a one girl revolution_

Because when she had left the compound, she had had nothing but herself to offer him in return for education and the Hokage had agreed.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Personally I think it's a tad bit ... sappy and lacks some "spice", but it's alright for a little something. See you next time I upload a thing on the two of them =D**

***Vices and Virtues for all of you guys***

**chuppa-chupsz**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO!**

**Before I say anything at all, big, huge, mega thanks to _wickedone43_ and _Sepsis_ for the awesome Reviews - they made me extremely happy =D (and hyper ... like a squirrel on coffee^^)**

**THIS is a totally random, out-of-context smutty, steamy LLEEEEEEEEEEMMMMOOOOOOOOONNNN! **

**And even though I don't own Naruto at all, I still hope you enjoy this one ... **

* * *

He pressed the princess again the wooden door and captured her lips in a heated kiss to which she responded mewling as she raked her fingernails across his back.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered harshly, his voice barely a whisper.

She moaned as she felt his strong fingers skimming over her firm stomach.

"Why is it that the forbidden things are always the sweetest things?" she asked in response and stiffened a lengthened moan as his lips connected with her neck.

He knew why it was so sweet. He knew why forbidden things were the best things, and he was positive that she knew it as well.

"It's because they are forbidden."

He swallowed her moan as he heaved her up on one arm and pushed his hips against hers; she was just so sweet … so addictive, she was the best wine he had tasted in a long time. But he also knew that at one point the bottle would be empty and then he would awake from his inebriation and find that the world was a cold and unloving place.

Her warm hands found the rim of his shirt, before they tossed it over his head, finding his heaving chest and being followed by lips as the two rosy petals claimed him as hers.

He growled silently but appreciative, he loved the way her teeth would always scrape only a little bit along with her tongue and leave little red marks now and then, but never enough to stay when the time would be over.

Pushing her back against the door, he nibbled on her earlobe, slowly and intently as his fingers rode higher and higher until they had reached the swell of her breast. She gasped when his rough fingers grabbed the left one and massaged it lovingly, a moan was about to escape her lips, but he captured her lips quickly enough and silenced it in its wakening.

Bending off the door, she arched into his touch – wanting more. And god … he was so ready to comply, because more is all he wanted.

Never letting her breast unattended, he made quick work of her blouse and tossed it behind him, now having her whole torso to ravage.

His lips latched to the unattended rosy bud and she swallowed the loud moan that would have normally now filled the room, but they had to be quiet and they would stay quiet.

She grew heated and he already was heated, but there was still a bit of tissue in the way of the two.

Impatient, she ripped his pants open, while he took his sweet time, teasing her all the time, before her pants would finally be removed.

She was breathing harshly by now, waiting for him to finally release her, because dear lord, no one had even driven her to this point and she felt vulnerable and saved at the same time.

His nips became gentle and lasting as he finally sunk her onto his erected member. A lengthy sigh escaped her lips and she lifted her head to kiss him once again as he started to move in a steady pace.

She felt filled until the brim and it was such a nice feeling – if only she wouldn't have to give it away ever. Their short breaths filled the quiet room and yet none of the two dared to ever get louder than this, because it was forbidden what they did and at least one of them would hang if they would be found out.

Their hips moved in unison and their bodies stuck together as if they were molded by god and neither of them minded enough to let go.

She felt him speeding up and he felt her slowly climbing the ladder. Their breaths became louder and even if they tried to keep it as silent as possible, she couldn't help but moan silently as her muscles clenched tightly around his thick member and sent her into complete bliss.

His head rested on her shoulder, while her head rested against the wooden door as both of them caught their breath.

"I … love you, princess ... my beautiful Hinata."

He admitted quietly and listened to her quickly beating heart as her breathing stopped for a minute. Her hands that have been hanging lifelessly at her side now came to life and slowly pulled him in, pressing his nose in the valley of her chest, where he rested peacefully, closing his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Ibiki." She whispered quietly and kissed his scarred head. "I am so sorry that I am born in such a family … because I … I love you." She smiled as she felt him pulling her even closer to her.

"I wish I would be of higher breed." He admitted quietly.

"I wish my family would have disowned me." She sighed, a lone tear trickling down her cheek, but his thumb brushed it away.

* * *

**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**

**********REVIEW**

So, that's 'nother chapter for Ibihina =D

Oh yeah, final announcement before I say good-bye: I will probably change this to COMPLETED ... since it's always oneshots and stuff ... don't get confused the next time you search it!

*Vices and Virtues for all you guys*

~*chuppa-chupsz*~


End file.
